


Peppermint Kiss

by earlgreyhot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oblivious, Secret Relationship, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyhot/pseuds/earlgreyhot
Summary: “He’s up to something,” said Harry. The words were so familiar, but all he could think about was sharing that candy cane, tasting it on Draco’s lips. But they weren’t ready for everyone to know that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had traded their nearly decade long rivalry for a new one: who was quicker at charming the other’s knees weak without the use of a wand?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Peppermint Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davonysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davonysus/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta, Little Ivy! ♥

“Harry, he’s on the move,” said Ron.

Draco Malfoy rose from the Slytherin house table, twirling a candy cane around his finger. Harry stared as Draco strolled toward the grand doors at the entrance. 

“He’s up to something,” said Harry. The words were so familiar, but all he could think about was sharing that candy cane, tasting it on Draco’s lips. But they weren’t ready for everyone to know that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had traded their nearly decade long rivalry for a new one: who was quicker at charming the other’s knees weak without the use of a wand?

Hermione sighed. “Harry, we all know Malfoy isn’t ‘up to something.’ The war is over.” She glanced sharply at Ron, who looked particularly captivated by his waffles. “And both of us, Ron and I, think it’s _marvelous_ that after all you’ve experienced, you’ve found someone who cares for you.”

Harry looked at her in utter bafflement. “I’ve what?”

“We’re happy for you,” she said, then leaned toward him and whispered so quietly that Harry merely witnessed her lips move.

“What?” said Harry.

“Malfoy,” cut in Ron.

“Malfoy?”

“Yeah, he’s getting away.” Ron nodded his head toward the entrance to the Great Hall. “Nasty bugger, can’t be trusted. He has a plan. I know it.”

“Thanks for the tip, Ron.”

“Any time.”

As Harry slipped away, Hermione hissed, “I thought we were doing it my way!”

“ _You_ thought we were doing it your way. I say, if snogging in front of him is good enough for us to let him know, he can snog the git too and be done with it.”

“But _afterward—_ ”

“Exactly, afterward—”

“—we used words, like normal people—”

Harry walked faster.

He didn’t pull out the Marauder’s Map to hunt down Draco until he’d walked far beyond the Great Hall, turning into an empty hallway. Draco liked to hide somewhere in the castle and for Harry to use his “freakish” ability to find him wherever he lurked, no matter the obscurity. Draco didn’t yet know about the Marauder’s Map—that would require Harry to scrounge up the energy to admit to stalking Draco in sixth year and the specific methodology, for honesty’s sake. So, Draco believed Harry had this supernatural The Boy Who Lived power to specifically find Draco Malfoy with precision anywhere in the castle. Or so he said. Mostly, Harry figured that Draco unwittingly enjoyed the map in ways Harry’s dad had never intended and had a sick pleasure in making Harry shut him up by shoving him hard into a wall and sealing his lips in a kiss.

Harry liked it, too.

Ensuring the hallway was truly abandoned, Harry pulled out the map and looked for Draco. He was in a broom closet, just one minute away if Harry ran.

He bolted, out of breath when he quietly opened the door and slipped inside, reflexively squinting in the dark.

A candy cane hooked into his shirt collar and pulled him further into the dark. “You really are a freak,” said Draco.

Harry slipped his hand beneath the sleeve of Draco’s shirt to trace lines over the soft, sensitive skin of his wrist. Draco’s breath hitched. “And what does that make you,” said Harry, “since you’re the boyfriend of a freak?”

“My father would say an abomination,” said Draco, tugging on the candy cane until Harry crashed into him, “but I like to think I have an acquired taste, like you’re aged firewhiskey.”

Harry spoke into his lips. “Firewhiskey?”

“Ancient, the liquor’s gone bad. A little toxic…”

Harry shoved him into the wall, shutting him up with a kiss. Harry kissed Draco hard, nipping whenever he tried to sneak in another word, licking past his lips to taste for peppermint, finding a hint of it. He pushed his knee between Draco’s thighs and crushed Draco between the wall and his weight. Draco sighed, pulling down on the candy cane and drawing Harry closer.

Harry drew away briefly for air.

Heavily, Draco rasped, “The spice isn’t quite there anymore because the firewhiskey has been so long in the bottle—”

Harry kissed him again.


End file.
